


Mine

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Danvid, M/M, Obsession, Poor David, Rape, Stalker Daniel, Stalking, We need more dark Danvid, Yandere Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Mine. Such a simple word, yet it held so much meaning behind it. Things that were yours were not supposed to be taken away from you, and Daniel was going to make sure that what's his will stay with him no matter what.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys~ I am back with another Dark Danvid story, because god damn it we need more of it. I have only seen a few other people write darker stuff about the ship and what they have done has been absolutely amazing! So I want to help with that atleast a bit! So yeah!! I hope you will enjoy my fucked up story!

Daniel still remembered the first time he saw his sunshine, as it had happened just yesterday That bright smile of his. Those shining emerald green eyes. It sent such feelings to his heart that he had never been able to experience beforehand. His angel held out a hand for him, helping him stand up. They had bumped into eachother in the parking lot. He had come out of the mall from his usual shopping, but was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice another person coming his way. He was ready to send some insults towards whoever had dared to bother him like this. But the worried look on the other man's face made him stop in his tracks. This was something new. Others would have just kept on walking and ignored this situation. But this man was worried for a mere stranger.

 _"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"_ The redhead asked in a worried tone, still holding out his hand towards him. The blonde was still a bit taken aback. That voice, it sent such delightful shivers down his spine. He accepted the help and took the man's hand in his own. Oh god, it felt so soft and warm. Their hands felt so right while holding onto eachother. His suprised look turned into a charming smile and he waved his hand dismissively. " _Don't worry about it. I am okay, it happens with everyone."_

His and the redhead's some groceries had both fallen to the ground. But he didn't even notice it, before the other man had brought it up. He was still enraptured by the other man. The redhead continued to smile and he found something so captivating in that smile. It seemed so pure. " _Oh your groceries! Let me help you with_ _that!"_ He leaned down and started to pick things up, when he noticed the man's wallet on the ground. The man was so absorbed in picking up the groceries that he didn't notice. He quickly took the wallet and took the man's ID, before putting it back on the ground. The man still luckily didn't notice anything. He started to help to also pick up the groceries, deciding to do a small conversation while at it. He needed to hear that voice again.

 _"Thank you so much for helping me. It means a lot. What is your name if I may ask?"_ His voice sounded calm and soft. Their eyes met for a moment, as they stood up at the same time when the groceries had been picked up. The emerald meeting with his electric blue eyes. He felt his heart starting to beat faster. God, he was so beautiful. " _It's my pleasure! It's only the right thing to help someone when they need it! My name is David! What is yours?"_ He replied with enthusiasm and a giggle. David. He mumbled the name to himself, but the other couldn't hear it. What a perfect name for the most perfect human being. 

He needed him. He was going to have him for himself. He knew they had known eachother for only about five minutes. But he could care less. He could see himself spending the rest of his life with this gorgeous angel. This was love from first sight and he wasn't about to let him go. _"Daniel, it has been nice meeting you. Thank you so much for your help again."_ He replied with a chuckle. He then picked up his groceries and made his way to his car, placing them down and sitting in it once he was finally there. But he didn't leave. Oh no, he was going to find out where his sweetheart lived. He was going to find out everything about him sooner then later. He waited patiently for his sweet David to leave and get in his own car before following him. 

He didn't even seem to understand that he was being followed. So naive, it was adorable. He was just singing along to some random songs in the radio. Once David made it to his home. He whistled a happy tune to himself and smiled brightly as he opened the door to his house. He had hid his car somewhere where it wouldn't be noticed, before sneaking a bit closer to his house, so he could have a better look inside and once he did see, then he was absolutely enraged. There was a woman there who David kissed on her cheek. No no no! This wasn't right. David was supposed to be his and only his, no he didn't belong to some bitch. 

He wrote down the address in his phone, before leaving and driving away. Not before snapping few very quick pictures as well. He smirked to himself and chuckled softly. _"You'll be all mine, soon enough David. Only mine..."_

After that day he started to follow his angel around anytime he could. He fell more and more in love with him by every second. He felt so happy just watching his flower do activities that most would find boring. But David, with his cheerful personality always made it just such a joyful sight to behold. 

Of course, there were times when he couldn't always be there. He had work to also do. He was an underground murderer in a way, something close to a Hitman, when somebody was supposed to be killed and he had gotten his payment then, he always finished the job nicely and quickly. Maybe it would be seen as a heartless job that only a monster would do by many people. But he would disagree. He saw himself as a god, holding those peoples lives in his own two hands. Him toying around with them and playing, like a puppeteer. Oh how enjoyable it truly was. 

But nothing beat watching his angel. Well only besides certain times. The moments he spent with that temptress Gwen. She was dirtying his angel. When they kissed, held hands, laughed together and did _**that**_ in the bedroom then he could feel himself tearing up inside. Even worse was when they said those disgusting three words to eachother. His angel didn't love her. He was lying. He was confused. He would be the one to save his angel. He would make him all pure again. After all David was only his and nobody else's. He would remove that bitch out of the way, and then they could finally be happy together. 

He laid on his bed while kissing a picture of his sweetheart. His heart was beating only for him. They were soulmates destined by fate, and nothing would stay in his way to make his soon to be lover also see that. _"Soon... So soon we will be happily together, **my** dear David. I love you..." _

It had taken him months to finally get his angel. Far too long in his opinion. But he had to make sure that everything would be properly prepared. So he could get away with it clean. He had gotten rid of that skank. He had fun getting his revenge for trying to steal his soulmate away. He had given her slow torture, cutting of her limbs one by one. Then gouging out her eyes. He did so much more to her, before he finally burned her alive. There was no way an act so horrible as this would have been deserving of a quick death. He had even filmed every bit of it to show his angel, so they could be happy together over her death. 

His lover was on his bed. He had removed his clothes beforehand, pleasuring himself to his unconscious body. But he didn't do anything else yet. He waited patiently for him to wake up. He himself being naked as well. He wasn't going to waste any time with this in any way. He had waited for this moment for far too long. He was going to cleanse his lover once and for all. 

The redhead slowly opened his emerald eyes. He looked drowsy, not being able to comprehend what was happening for quite a few moments. He may have overdone it with drugs. But that was the only way to get his darling here safe. 

He put his finger on his lover's lips, tracing his fingers over the jawline. His angel whimpered and his emerald eyes were wide with fear. He could barely speak, still not getting over the drugs. But he did understand that he said the question why. 

He chuckled and rubbed their bodies against eachother. " _Why? Oh my dear angel. Don't you understand? You're mine and only mine. Nobody else will take away from me. Especially not that bitch anymore. We shall be together forever."_

The realisation hit his dear sweetheart and he started to quietly sob, while trying his best to get our of his bindings. He growled softly. He still didn't get why he was doing this. Even when he said it to his face. He smashed their lips together in a demanding kiss. He was going to show his love to him and nothing was going to stop him. His eyes were lidded with desire. His love tasted absolutely amazing. Everything about him was so intoxicating and now it was all his. 

He looked down at his sobbing angel, caressing his cheek and leaning in close. _"Now, let's bind ourselves together for eternity, shall we, my love~?"_

After that he showed his love to his angel the entire night, making him his, stealing the last thing from the redhead he had left besides his life. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback means everything to me! Weither it's good or bad! So yeah! >//< Thank you again for reading!
> 
> Sorry for the rushed ending and probable mistakes. It's super late here and I just wanna sleep now XD


End file.
